


Breathe lust into me

by Lluvia185



Series: Make me feel [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/M, First Time, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Incest, Loss of Virginity, Mixed POV, Mostly show canon, Non-Canon Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Sansa is underage, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex, but aged-up, except for Jaime, season 03 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lluvia185/pseuds/Lluvia185
Summary: Jaime arrives at King’s Landing earlier, Lord Tywin expels him from the Kingsguard and forces Jaime to marry Sansa, instead of Tyrion. // A take on their wedding night.





	Breathe lust into me

**Author's Note:**

> I've no idea how this happened, I'm not really that much into the pairing, but I was thinking about some Sansa's related prompts for my side blog (wallofprompts.tumblr.com/) and thought about 'Sansa & Jaime forced and consummated marriage prompt' and somehow I've ended with about 7k of smut... I know WTF. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it :D
> 
> This fic is un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

 

First, it had been Cersei’s rejection and reproaches for leaving her. As if he had chosen to be captured and kept captive for over a year, or hadn’t fought tooth and nails to be back here, to her. Then it had been his father, trying to make him leave the Kingsguard, and when he hadn’t achieved what he wanted from Jaime, he had twisted his way in to make it happen.

Lord Tywin had proposed Joffrey to release Jaime’s from his duty due to his recent mutilation. Whether Joffrey had needed some persuasion or not, Jaime didn’t know, but he had granted his release with an unsettling smile that made Jaime remember someone else in his seat.

And finally, he had found himself betrothed to a fifteen years old girl whose brother had been the one responsible for his captivity and subsequent downfall. Of course, the girl had had even less choice than him.

Jaime knew if he had refused it just a bit harder, his father might have let him get off the hook, as he also knew his brother Tyrion would have taken his place as the groom. He supposed he still had enough chivalry left to spare the pretty girl from being married to the Imp.

Sansa Stark would have to settle for the cripple Kingslayer instead.

The betrothal had lasted less than a moon. They had married in haste in the Great Sept with only half the court attending and a moderate feast, that at the moment, was on its last dances.

Neither the Stark girl nor he had tried to converse with each other during the whole banquet. She had been eating bird size bites, while he has been drinking the dornish wine and glaring at Cersei as she danced with almost every man in the party.

He left the cup of wine when the music changed, realising it was time, although he knew it would be no customary bedding ceremony. His father disliked the tradition, so it had been easy for him to agree to change it. Instead, the court would walk with them to their wedding chamber and some selected witnesses would wait outside the doors to make sure the consummation took place, or at least that none of them went out and no one else went in.

Jaime had thought of fooling them anyway, but as the feast had progressed so had grown his anger with Cersei. He knew she was provoking him on purpose, teasing him, playing with him and every man she danced with. She probably expected him to jilt his newly acquired wife and went to her. However, her continuous rejections and antics had made Jaime stray from her, instead of coming back like he used to.

He stood up when the music stopped altogether and offered his hand to the Stark girl. She vacillated for a moment before placing her in his. Her hands were cold and slightly sweaty, which told him, the girl was a better mummer than he had given her credit because she had looked almost bored during the whole feast. She walked next to him her head high, her face an ice mask and her stand tall and confident.

The doors of their wedding chambers opened before them, and they entered with the court trailing behind them. Two ladies - Jaime believed them to be from house Stokeworth – crept in and took the girl behind a screen. Two others – one of them was a Redwyne, the other he didn’t know – came in after and helped Jaime disrobe and took off his boots. He stood in his chemise and breaches for a few minutes before Sansa and the ladies re-emerged. They had undone the redhead intricate hairdo, took off her shoes, some pieces of her golden robe, and if his inebriated brain didn’t fail him, most of her fastenings were now unlaced.

The ladies disappeared, and someone closed the doors, leaving Jaime alone with Sansa for their first time.

He turned around, fill a cup with wine and gave it to her. The girl took it and stared at the red liquid before bringing it to her lips. She drank slowly but steady until she finished it. He filled her cup a second time and walked around her while she drank it.

Jaime gathered her red mane in his hand and felt her stilled. He paused, hearing her rapid breath, anxious or scared, he didn’t know. He pushed her long hair over one of her shoulders.

“It doesn’t need to happen tonight, Sansa.” He offered her – Jaime thought it might be the first time he ever said her name. He did want to bed her that night; she was comely, he hadn’t fucked for over a year and he wanted payback on Cersei. But he could give the girl a few days to grow comfortable around him if she needed it, he couldn’t give her forever though. Jaime knew his father well enough, to discern if he would found out the marriage unconsummated, Lord Tywin will come up with something else to torture him or both. So, he told her the truth. “But it will have to happen soon.”

Sansa pondered the question, she wanted to take up on his offer and run away from this, maybe hoping it won’t have to happen at all. Except there was no room for hopes and dreams here, in the Red Keep. The last time she had dared to hope, Margaery had asked her how she would like to live at Highgarden. Sansa didn’t care for Willas Tyrell, she didn’t even meet him, but could he be worse than Joffrey? Could Highgarden and the Tyrells be worse than King’s Landing and Cersei?

These dreams had ended here, with a Lannister, exactly how any hope always ended. Sansa shook her head slightly.

“There is no sense of delaying it.” She answered. Her voice was shy but resolved. It was inevitable, so better be over as soon as possible.

Her fingers found her waist fastening, pulling at the laces. Jaime’s hand stopped her, she missed an intake of breath finding herself suddenly enfolded by his arm.

“I know I’m quite irresistible, but there’s no need for haste, my lady.” Jaime didn’t find out if his jape worked, but her hands dropped at her sides.

He retracted his arm and toyed with a lock of red hair at the base of her head. She was only two or three inches shorter than him, so his mouth hovered behind her ear. Jaime bent his head and pressed his lips against the back of her neck.

She shivered.

His lips traced a path from the back of her neck to her ear and he saw her skin got gooseflesh. He encircled her waist with both arms, his fake hand rest over her belly while he pulled at the laces at her waist. Once they were undone, her gown to fell open.

The girl trembled but remained still.

Jaime took a step back, placed his hands over her shoulders and pushed the robe down to the floor. She was wearing a silk chemise that reached her ankles and coloured stockings. Jaime turned around the girl to look at her face.

She was trying to keep an indifferent mask on her face, but her fear swept through.

“Are you a virgin?” He asked her. A lot of ladies would have felt insulted or pretended to be, but she just frowned confused.

“It’s my wedding night, ser.” She answered simply.

Jaime couldn’t avoid smiling, _so innocent_ , he thought. A lady being a virgin on her wedding night was a fact of life for her. If she only knew.

He pulled off his shirt and when his sleeve got caught in his golden fake hand, he proceeded to took it off too. He could feel her eyes on him but paid no attention. He had been a magnificent specimen once when women had made him all kind of propositions. So, he wasn’t going to get naked and feel sorry for himself in front of a fifteen years old virgin.

He did get naked though, stump and everything.

Jaime looked at the girl's face, her cheeks were red and her eyes glassy, all consider, it wasn’t a bad omen.

He kind of stood there, unsure of how to proceed further. With Cersei, it had always been animalistic, primal, even their first. She also had led most of the times, especially when they have been younger, but he knew Sansa was already scared of him as it was. If he made an aggressive opening she wouldn’t enjoy this in the least, and Jaime was many things but not a rapist.

In the end, Sansa solved for him. She bit her lip, not in a teasing way but out of nervousness and indecision, then she untied her chemise and skimmed out of it. The garment pooled on the floor, quickly followed by her small-clothes and stockings.

She stood once she finished, though both of her hands hovered over her sex, her shoulders huddled down in an attempt for her long red mane to cover her naked young body and hide her flushed face.

Jaime felt his body answering to the sight but ignored it. He took a step forward and placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Her face was aflame in shame or prudishness or both, and her eyes were full of anxiety.

“I won’t hurt you, Sansa,” Jaime swore. “Did someone tell you it might?”

She nodded, trying to keep her distress at bay. Two nights ago, Sansa had asked Shae about it, to know what to expect.

Her mother hadn’t got a chance to explain it and Cersei had always tried to scare her, not educate her. So, she had turned to the only female she believed she could trust and who knew she would be honest.

Sansa had seen animals matting dozens of times, so she understood the mechanics of it, but she wanted to cover the emotional part. Unfortunately, Shae wasn’t very good at that side of things. She had told her, the first time usually hurt, but the degree of the pain would depend on the skill and gentleness of the man, which had convinced Sansa, that at the hands of the _Kingslayer_ it would be terrifying.

“I’ll be gentle.” He promised, and Sansa tried to believe him. He didn’t seem to be trying to fool her, but how gentle he can be? She didn’t know. Still, she relaxed a bit at his promise, stood more upright.

He pushed back her red locks over her right shoulder and she felt even more naked.

“You’re a bonny girl, Sansa. Let me see you.” It wasn’t a question, but a soft command. She nodded, swallowing a ball of anxiety and obey him.

She pulled all her hair aside from her body, unhunched her shoulders and finally moved her arms away from her body. Sansa was able to pinpoint the exact moment his demeanour changed, his eyes brightened predatorily, his Adam’s apple bobbed and his member grew larger and thicker.

 _She wasn’t bonny, she was stunning._ Jaime reflected.

She was tall and slender, her body still had some childish fat here and there, but her womanly curves were perfectly filled. Her skin was of a flawless pale rose with some freckles that seem like they’ve been strategically situated to appeal to Jaime’s libido. Her tits were small but firm, crowned by small dark peach coloured nipples and the patch of curly dark ginger hair between her legs was anything but childish.

Jaime’s cock pulsed, standing fully erected as if it was waving at Sansa. He closed the space and pressed his lips to her mouth, placed his hand on her jaw, his fingers delving into her hair. He tried to coach her lips to move against his and she imitated him poorly but zestfully.

Jaime’s handless arm encircled her waist and pressed her softly against his body. The girl stopped kissing him when she felt his erection against her lower belly.

“It likes you.” Jaime japed and watched her cheeks blushing prettily. _Good sign_ , he thought before tilting his head to kiss her again.

She answered back slowly but more confident, Jaime waited for her to relax a little in his embrace before sliding in his tongue into her mouth. She startled, and her body tensed in his arms. He paused before sucking her tongue. She let out a strangled mewl and he smiled knowingly against her mouth before sliding his tongue in again. He massaged her tongue, licking and sucking her mouth, teaching and coercing her to answer him.

He tried to fondle her ass, for a moment forgetting about his missing hand. He huffed, annoyed, disentangled his hand from her hair and placed it on her shoulder, caressing her back until he reached her ass. She lost the pace of the by now heated kiss when he grabbed and fondled her firm ass, she gasped and almost jumped in dismay.

Jaime smiled at her and suppressed a strong desire for smacking her ass. Instead, he pecked at her lips and coerced her to turn around. She obeyed reluctantly.

“I promise you’ll like it” He reassured her.

He circled her with his handless arm, this time pressing her back against his body. The feeling of her asscheeks cradling his cock was almost heavenly, but he noticed it made her wary, so he tried not to press it. In its place, he concentrated on kissing and licking her neck, ear and shoulder until she visibly relaxed into him, enough for him to try the next step.

He cupped her left tit in his hand. This time she didn’t quite startle, but she stammered something he didn’t understand.

“Call me Jaime.” He joked, pressing a smile against her shoulder.

“Ah…y-yes.” She stuttered, her breath speeding up.

Jaime wondered if this felt so different because it’s been so long since he last had fucked, or because he had never fucked anyone who wasn’t Cersei. He couldn’t pinpoint what made it so different until he pinched Sansa’s nipple.

“ _Jaime_.” The girl moaned in response and rocked against him.

 _Empowerment._ He realized. That was what made all of this felt different.

Cersei always led him, she decided for the both of them and he followed her even when he was the one who initiated it. She was always on command and he was powerless to do anything but follow her. But the chain with which she had tied Jaime when they were barely kids had rusted.

He now saw her lies. Her unfaithfulness.

He always thought he didn’t care about anyone else, not even the kids, just her. Except now he didn’t know if it had been his choice or if she wouldn’t let him care for anyone but her, to keep him isolated and restrained.

Jaime pinched Sansa’s nipple again and as in command she moaned and rocked. He sucked enthusiastically on her neck leaving a red mark behind. He fondled her other tit while she grew louder in her appreciations, she grabbed the arm he had around her middle in response, her nails biting into his skin. When his hand left her tits, she was gasping like she had been running.

“Open your legs for me,” Jaime whispered into her ear, she paused hesitantly. He restrained himself from telling her all kind of obscenities he wanted to do to her, for fear of scaring her. Instead, kissed her neck to stop himself and finally asked her. “Let me make you feel good, Sansa.”

She finally complied and he wasted no time in cupping her sex, smiling lasciviously against her shoulder when he realized some of her curls were already wet.

Sansa opened her eyes shocked when she felt a finger slid up and down her slit.

She was so confused, nothing was like she thought it would be. Since she had received the news about her impending nuptials, she had been terrified of this night. She had kept it down though, she was all too accustomed by now to ignore her fears.

Fear had been his most loyal companion since the day her father had been executed in front of her, and she had gotten better and better at pretending it wasn’t there. She had told herself she was lucky it wasn’t Joffrey, lucky the Lannisters hadn't humiliated her by marrying her to Tyrion.

Oh! How the Gods must have laughed at her.

They had given her southern knight at last. The worst they could have found, she was sure of it. The Kingslayer himself, a man her father has always despised, was going to be her husband.

Laugh indeed they must.

But then the moment had arrived and nothing had been as expected.

He had been gentle, he hadn’t mocked or humiliated her, he had even joked with her. And the things he had been doing to her… she didn’t expect any of it. But less than anything, she hadn’t expected these feelings and sensations her body was going through. She felt herself respond to his ministrations in ways she didn’t even know they exist. She felt her skin ablaze and oversensitive, her entrails twisting and tightening and a foreign moist gathering between her legs.

All her thoughts went blank when one of his fingers went in. She grabbed both his arms then, feeling in dire need of having some kind of an anchor.

The finger went in and out and in again, beginning a slow rhythm while her body chase it, waiting for something Sansa didn’t know but her body seems to expect.

At one point, the finger became two and Sansa realized the female voice who panted and moaned with each stroke belonged to her. Then, his thumb brushed her flesh at the apex of her sex and a shock of white fire stroked up her spine and down to her toes. She has no idea what it was, but she wanted it, badly.

“ _More_.” She demanded.

Jaime was struck by her command, he turned to look at her face and noticed she probably didn’t even realize she’d spoken. He obeyed her nonetheless, his thumb brushed her pearl again while he kept the pace of his fingerfucking.

She was so wet by then, he could have fucked her already, but her face’s expressions and her moans were quite hypnotic, enough to want to watch her come, for what he was sure it would be the first time in her life. Again, he felt a rush of empowerment at the thought, that made him lightheaded like a strong wine.

He licked her neck, even her sweat tasted addicting. He could feel her orgasm building, her walls began to flutter, her face scrunched in concentration, her hips now chasing her fingers. So, he changed the pace, he curved his fingers deep inside her cunt and stroke his thumb over her pearl rapidly.

For a few seconds, she panted like she was drowning, then she shrieked.

Her whole body tensed like a harp string, her cunt tightened up and then spasming around his fingers while her whole body broke into shivers. Her eyes and mouth were open, and Jaime thought she looked like she had seen the true face of some God.

It lasted over a minute and then she went limply in his arms.

He finally removed his fingers from her cunt and it made a fleshy sound his cock appreciated very much. He passed his arm behind her knees and carry her languid body to the bed.

Someone had opened the bed for them, but he pulled the silks and furs to the end of it and climb beside the girl. When she finally looked at him there was wonder and incredulity in her eyes.

“How you knew it?” She asked him softly.

“I’m not a virgin.” Jaime smiled.

“Does everyone know?” Her face scrunched like she had been missing a crucial piece of life.

“How to do it or that it can be done?” He clarified with an arrogant smile.

“Both?” The girl asked naively.

“No and most.” He offered.

His hand caressed her knee and tight. She looked down at his hand and he forced her to bend up the knee. He stroked the inside of her thigh, his finger still damp from her juices. “Open them up, little wolf.” He ordered and she obeyed, her hands clutched together below her tits, her red mane sprayed over the pillow.

He moved to the end of the bed and kneeled between her open legs, then he lied down over her body. Her face was turned to the side and her eyes fixed in the canopy.

“Look at me,” Jaime whispered, he wanted her there with him. She turned her face and he waited for her to look at his face. He took his manhood in his hand and positioned it between her labia, then placed his hand to the side of her face. “This is the part it can hurt. If it’s too much tell me.” He explained and she nodded.

He thrust in slow, until he felt the barrier, she was holding her breath, her eyes still opened. Jaime pushed forward in a quick thrust till he was fully in. He felt a pleasant shiver at the base of his spine but restrained himself from moving, feeling her body stiff under his.

Sansa had grabbed both of his upper arms and there was a grimace of pain on her face. He waited as her face relaxed. She moved up on the bed and he gripped the sheets to restraint from following her.

“Does it hurt?” His voice was strangled, and he knew it.

“It did… before.” She sounded out of breath.

“And now?” He pressed on, opened his eyes and searched her face.

“It-it… it feels too big.” She answered too honestly and he laughed edgily.

“You say the nicest things to me, Lady Sansa.” He joked, placing his forearms at her sides. “I’m going to move,” he warned her, one of her hands released his arm but he didn’t want her arms limply on the bed. “Keep holding on to me.” She nodded and slid said hand to his shoulder.

He began a slow pace, keeping an eye for her grimaces. They disappeared after a few thrusts and instead, she began to pant a little. She was so fucking wet and warm he didn’t know if he would last long, but he was determined for her to enjoy his fucking, so he kept it slow for as long as he could.

“Come on, little wolf,” Jaime called her, he grabbed one of her legs and hold it over his hip. “Hold me.”

She circled him, placing her calf over his ass. The hand on his shoulder travelled down his back, caressing his strong muscles as it went. He licked her throat in gratitude and speed up his pace. The bed creaked a little and for a second, he thought of whoever his father had posted at the room doors, they must be having quite a show.

Her panting turned into soft little mewls, that made more for Jaime than if it would have been boisterous moans because he knew they were honest.

Who would have thought he would ever find that annoying Stark’s honesty appealing?

Jaime felt again limited by his only hand, but he shifted his weight to his right to caress Sansa’s side and capture her right tit. He kneaded it gently, watching for what she enjoyed. She arched a little when his thumb toyed her nipple and before he knew it, he had bent his head and was sucking it into his mouth.

“Oh-oh…the sev- _oh sevens_.” She babbled. It seemed to Jaime that was the closest the proper lady Sansa had ever been to swore. So quite proud of himself, he bit her nipple while trying to keep his thrusts slow.

 

Sansa was on fire. She had seen dozens of times, babes sucking on their mothers or nursemaids’ teats and she knew it didn’t - _couldn’t_ \- feel like what Ser Jaime’s mouth felt.

The pain of their coupling has disappeared a while ago, and like the rest of this, it hadn’t been how she had feared. It’d been like a sharp sting and then an uncomfortable sensation for a little while. As if she’d been wearing new shoes that were a bit small for her, but that too had passed.

Now she felt like the thing she had experimented before – her body waiting and building up for something to pass, to come – except now she knew what that was, and she wanted it. That _thing_ — that fleeting moment was the best she had had since before she arrived at this hateful place. And so she left her body took over her modesty and work for it.

She curled her left leg around Ser Jaime’s body like he had made her do it with her right one, but she slid her feet down until her heels were against his buttocks and when he thrust in, her heels pushed him a little deeper.

“Fuck!” He cursed, and she knew she had surprised him, but well, at this point, she didn’t care. He sucked vigorously on her nipple and she arched against him with his next thrust, her heels pushing him even deeper.

Sansa felt her throat tightening with an ungodly squeal and she held closely onto the man’s body. Her hands glided over the sweaty muscles of his back, one of them found his short golden hair and delve into it, pressing his head to her breasts. He answered by opening his mouth and licentiously sliding his hot tongue all over her tit like he was planning to engulf it whole. He speeded up his pace and she tried to match it.

“ _Yes_ , yes, that’s it little wolf,” Jaime encouraged her, “Fuck me.”

The bed was whining under them and they were both panting and grunting as if they were suffocating. Ser Jaime left her breast and cupped the back of her head, getting a hold of her hair as she had done with his. He pressed his forehead to hers and their gazes locked into each other while their bodies kept their frenzy coupling.

Sansa felt no longer a lady, not even a human but a true animal, a wolf finally, fucking and getting fucked in return by a lion.

Jaime bit her lips and pull at her hair and Sansa just pulled his back in return. He left out a strangled laugh and his thrusts become wild. The bed creaked now like a wounded animal, but she was so close. She slipped a little down the bed and his next thrust hit her just in the perfect spot.

“Yesss!” She squealed enthusiastically.

She saw his smile hovering over her, he cupped her head and bring her face to his, pushing his tongue into her mouth as his manhood hit her again and again until she screamed into his mouth. That perfect never-ending feeling exploding into her for the second time.

Jaime’s mouth left hers, when her body went rigid, holding on to his for dear life. She felt her womanhood gripping Jaime’s manhood and it felt even better than before, her womb pulsing and spreading the feeling all over her body while she sobbed at the wonderful sensation.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Jaime cursed loudly.

Sansa’s second orgasm was milking his cock so good that Jaime feared he might end cross-eyed. He resumed the frenzy thrusting he had slowed down when her climax had started, riding over the last waves of her peak knowing his was almost there.

She panted loudly in his ear at his revigorated pushes.

Four, five, six… and in the seven thrust, Jaime roared. He squinted, his instincts took over, thrusting madly while he cum deep inside her.

He hid his face between her neck and shoulder, groaning with every shot he released until he was drained and yet still slowly thrusting into her.

Her legs had relaxed and were now tangled with his, still trembling from time to time. Her hands were still on his back, but they now were more resting than holding him. He slid out of her and to his right, but only enough for his weight not to crush her.

He tilted his face to look at her.

Her eyes were closed, her breath still rapid. There wasn’t a thread of the proper Lady Sansa there. Her skin flushed and sweaty, her lips redden and swollen, she was completely ravished and satisfied.

This had been nothing like he had thought it would. He had expected a timid, frigid girl and though it had been somewhat like that at the beginning, he had ended unleashing a craving nymph.

He had like it. He had liked her very much and she, him.

“Sansa.” He called her, she turned her head on the pillow to look at him. She blushed and he smiled wide. “You’re blushing, my lady.”

She brought one of her hands to her face and tried to hide. Jaime caught her wrist to stop her.

“I think we’re enough acquainted to play the blushing bride, now.” He told her, removing her hand from her face. She searched his eyes then, her cheeks still pinked-up, but her stare calculating.

“Are we, though?” She wondered out loud. Jaime frowned at first but ended shrugging his shoulders.

“I suppose not. Not really.” He answered absent-minded, his hand drawing lazy circles on her hip.

Sansa bit her lip, she didn’t trust anyone on this wretched city, Lady Margaery was the only one who came close. She didn’t want to even try, but she needed allies, even as unconceivable ones as Jaime Lannister. She also needed to be something else to him than an annoyance appendix or a body to be fucked.

“Are you going to go lay with her now that we’ve finished?” She bluntly asked him. Lies were for playing, honesty was needed for a meaningful relationship of any kind. His finger stopped in his track as he snapped his head back at her.

“What?”

“Cersei.” She said simply. His eyes dilated a bit but otherwise, his face didn’t move a muscle. Sansa stared openly at him, as it was a matter of fact for her and denying was pointless.

“No.” He answered after a while, emotionless.

“Why?” She inquired. He flinched then with some anger.

“What is it to you anyway?” He barked, getting away from her and sitting at the edge of the bed.

“I want to know how this marriage is going to be.” Sansa sat too, covering herself with the sheets but remaining as calm as she could. “I want to know if she is going to kill me in the morning or if maybe she is going to wait until I birth a Lannister heir.”

“She is not going to kill you.” He answered angrily but weakly like he wasn’t that sure.

Sansa suppressed a snort, they both know he was lying. Better to be back to the original question.

“Why aren’t you going to her?”

“Because I don’t want to.” He got up and walked to the pitch of wine and served himself a full glass.

“Tonight or anymore.” She insisted, he drank the glass in one go and poured a second one, meanwhile, she remained calmly sat on the bed.

“I don’t fucking know.” He spat and gulped the second glass.

“All right.” Sansa nodded.

“How is that all right?” He asked back exasperated.

“It’s not. I’d prefer if you didn’t, but I’ll take what I can.” She answered honestly and still so calm. Jaime left the glass on the table and walked towards her.

“You want my undying faithfulness? Is that it?”

“We didn’t want this marriage, neither of us.” She stated.

He stopped, standing at the side of the bed. Her gaze skimmed over his naked body, there were a few scars scattered over his lean, tall and muscled body. Even minus his lost hand, he was one of the most handsome men Sansa had met. One of his eyebrows was cocked up when her gaze returned to his face and she felt herself redden again.

“But... is done and it’s what I- what _we_ have. I thi−think—” she stuttered embarrassed. “I think, I pleased you and you… you pleased me.”  He let out a dry chuckle and sat down beside her, at the edge of the bed. “So, I was hoping we could—we could try to have a marriage. A real one.”

“But we can’t If I go back to her.” He established, and she nodded. “I don’t want to,” He confessed. “It isn’t good for me, I know. I know, but I’m always too weak.”

“We could go away.” She suggested trying not to sound too hopeful. “I’ll learn… how to−how to please you, you won’t… won’t be weak if you’re satiated and somewhere else.”

Jaime thought she wasn’t as cunning as she believed herself to be, but her proposal had its merits. He only ever stayed in the capital because of Cersei, to be with her, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted her anymore.

He could take his young, enticing new bride and left for the Rock, fuck his way to a placid, easy life in the Westerlands. His father would be thrilled too.  

“We could. Would you like to be mistress of Casterly Rock?” He got a bit closer, extended his arm and grabbed the edge of the sheets Sansa was covering herself with. She dropped her arms and he pulled down the fabric. She searched for his eyes and hold her gaze with determination.

“I would.” She affirmed. Jaime removed the sheet altogether and she barely even flinch. However, for this to work he’d needed more than just acceptance, he would need the hungry woman he had glimpsed under the proper little lady.

“This acceptance lady-like version won’t do though,” He explained her. She frowned a little. “The one almost swearing and fucking me as good as she got would be the one with any chances.

“I see,” She nodded, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear. She licked her lips and leant forward until she was kneeling on the bed. She moved until she was behind him. She placed her left hand on his shoulder and tentatively circled his right shoulder with her arm, her head came to rest between his neck and shoulder, close to his ear.

“I didn’t know a woman could enjoy it that much,” She confessed in a whisper, Jaime tried to turn his head to her, but she caught his chin with her left hand and stopped him. “What you did to me, with your fingers and your−your…”

“Cock” He supplied halfway amused, half aroused.

“Yes.” She nodded, kissing his neck gently, “That was the best thing it happened to me in years.” She confessed. Her left hand went down over his chest, stopped at his nipple and passed her thumb over it just as he had done to her.

“Umh, this is who I was talking about.” He confirmed, “Which is the real one though?”

“I don’t know.” She admitted, her hand caressing his abdominal muscles. “I haven’t felt like a real person in a long time.”

“Not event tonight?” He asked frowning, turning his face to her.

“For a few minutes,” she nodded, her nose sliding against his, “When you were… _inside me_ , that was the closest I’ve felt to be real.”

He cupped the back of her head with his hand then and turned to kiss her passionate and deep. Her breath hitched, she kissed him back unrefined but unrestraint.

 _Yes, this woman could get a hold of me if she wanted_. He thought while their tongues searched each other, heated and sloppily. He turned his body to take her by the hips and pull her to him. She stopped the kiss, pressing her forehead to his, while he arranged her limbs and body over his, sitting her astride himself. His cock was soft, but the feeling of her still damp cunt was hardening him quickly. He kissed her neck leaving soft marks of teeth over her pale skin.

Jaime had asked her to be ‘ _immodest_ ’, free in a carnal way Sansa had never known she could, but since he had given her permission, she was going to explore it. She pulled at his short hair detaching his mouth from her neck and instead tried to replicate it. She kept pulling at his hair until he offered his neck to her. She kissed and licked and dragged her teeth over his neck, paying attention to the sounds he made to find out what he seemed to like. She scratched his right nipple with her free hand and soon enough she felt his manhood pulsing against her folds.

He cupped her head again and bring her to his mouth. His deep, tongued kiss made her feel like she was drowning and burning at the same time. They were both panting into each other mouths, but when he cupped her breast and pinched her nipple, she completely lost the pace of the kiss. He did again, making her moan and she saw him smiling wickedly at her. They lock their eyes into each other while he kept fondling her breast and making her groan. She felt moist between her legs again, her womb pulsing and tightening, her heart madly pounding in her chest.

Jaime waggled on the bed to sat better, planting both feet in the ground and lifting her up. He grabbed his manhood and rubbed it against her folds, making them both groan. When it was dripping wet, he placed himself in her entrance. He pushed up his hips enough for its head to went in, then he grabbed her by the hip.

“Like riding a horse,” He breathed against her ear, she searched for his eyes and he nodded.

Sansa placed her hands on his shoulders and experimentally pushed down her hips. His member was filling her up slowly as she descended and it felt even better than before.

“Seven…” she gasped closing her eyes, “ooh!”

“Fuck,” He swore at the same time.

It was all in, she was so perfectly and utterly full, she wouldn’t mind staying still forever. Jamie’s hand, however, was gripping her hip hard and she knew he wanted her to move, ride as he said.

Slowly, she raised her body up supporting herself on his shoulders. His eyes were closed so she dared to look down at where their bodies were joined. She kept lifting her body up until most of his manhood was out, then she left herself fall.

Too fast, she realized, gasping at getting herself all but impaled.

“Fuck!” He cursed with surprise but apparently pleased.

He opened his eyes this time, watching intently as she repeated her moves a bit more quickly. She began a slow but steady pace under his stare, her hand searched his thigh at her back, angling her body backwards. Her moves got more fluid, it did feel a bit like riding that way. His hand went up to her mouth and his fingers stroked her lips.

“You’re too quiet,” He told her, his index touching the tip of her tongue. “You said you felt real. Tell me how you feel now.” He commanded.

Her hips stopped swaying, she felt her blood rushing to her face and chest. “I-I…” she stammered shyly.

“No,” Jaime’s hand palmed her buttocks urging her to move. “Ride me and tell how you feel.”

Sansa resumed the undulating moves of her hips. It was one thing telling him about this when he hadn’t been watching her face, and another while it was not only happening, but he was staring at her. Her left hand slipped off to the side of his neck, her right placed on his thigh, helping to support herself. She closed her eyes and thought about Jamie’s requirement.

“It-It’s so much better… much better than riding.” She tried.

“Yess,” He grunted, his hand sliding from her mouth to her neck, he pressed his thumb under her chin. “Tell me all, Sansa.”

“I… I feel so full,” She confessed. “I didn’t know…I didn’t.”

“What didn’t you know?” He pressed on, his hand slid again, caressing her chest, fondling her tits by turns. Sansa’s motions sped up in return.

“That…That I wou-it’ll make me feel complete.” She babbled. It wasn’t just the excitement or the release, there had been a sense of completion since she impaled herself on Jaime’s manhood.

“Seven hells,” He groaned. She opened her eyes when she felt his arms suddenly surrounding her. He circled his arms around her middle and held her tight against his body. Sansa embraced him in return, her arms around his shoulders. He pressed his forehead to hers and she opened her eyes. Surprised blue iris clashed with green hungry ones, as his arms helped her bounce on his cock, faster and faster.

The Sansa from yesterday would have been horribly mortified by the carnal sounds their bodies did together, the girl from now was groaning her joy into the Kingslayer’s face.

“San-sa,” He moaned disjointedly.

“Jaime, Jaime, Jaime,” She sang in return.

He seemed to like it, so she kept moaning his name into his ear until she felt his release. He stilled, grunted and Sansa felt a different kind of warmth in her womb. She kept riding slowly until he rose his face to look at hers.

“You didn’t come.” He noticed.

“I…” But she really didn’t know what to say.

He pushed her back a little, angling her backwards like before. He pinched her nipples and then lowered his hand to the apex of her sex. His manhood was still buried in her, then he began to rapidly, maddening trace circles with his thumb. She arched, her hips following him on their own accord, while she moaned.

“Say my name.” He demanded.

She chanted it like a prayer.

“So good, it feels so good, Jaime.” She added. “I feel… I… you… make-–ah–you make me feel–Jaime– _oh_ –Jaime! _Jaime!_ ”

She screamed his name again and again while she came, and Jaime wondered if he ever heard anything better, he didn’t think so.

He kept rubbing her pearl until her hand grabbed him by the wrist. He halted, held her tight, and finally lied down with her still trembling on top of him. His hand was splayed on the middle of her back, her face tucked between his neck and shoulders.

“We will go away,” He whispered. Sansa turned her face to him – flustered and relaxed from the afterglow – and smiled hopefully at him.

They will go to Casterly Rock, away from the vipers, from his despotic father and the unhinged King Joffrey. Away from Cersei.

They will take Brienne and Podrick, Tyrion if they could. She could write to her mother and tell her she was safe. No one will ever beat her or torment her again.

She could ride or sing or pray. He will ride and hunt. They might even become friends, he could do with another one – Brienne had been his first since the Rebellion.

They will fuck, they were already quite good at it, but practice makes perfect.

If only to spite everyone who wronged and belittled them, they will live.

They will live.

 

\-- THE END --


End file.
